objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Inanimate Killer:
Inanimate Killer! Dun Dun Dun! Inanimate Killer Chapter 1: At Idiotic Island Alive; MePhone 4, Apple, Fan, Cheesy, Pepper, Salt, Baseball, Nickel, Pickle, OJ, Paper, Marshmallow, Knife, Balloon, Paintbrush, Bomb & Lightbulb (All) Dead: Bow (Due to the finale Events) Missing: Taco (Due to the finale events): ---- It was night at Idiotic Island, surprisingly it wasn't empty. "I can't believe MePhone locked us in idiotic Island." Sighed Pepper, "Like Salty Salt, wanna go exploring?" Pepper turned to see Salt smothering OJ, she glowered. "Oooh I can't believe I am with the II cast!" Fan looked around, setting his eyes on Pepper. "Pepper, okay, so are you jealous of OJ?" "No. No, Salty Salt, is coming exploring with me, so I can have my me time." Pepper rushed through the crowd of fellow contestants and tapped Salt. "Oh, hey Pepper! Doesn't OJ look so handsome?" Pepper avoided the question, though Salt didn't mind as she continued to smother OJ. "I-I-I-I, w-w-w-" OJ broke free from Salt's empowering grip and strode to Bomb. "Remember our therapy, Bomb." "Why did they become friends again? Only because OJ is coaching him, you understand right, Pepsy?" Suddenly a blur was seen, as the blur came closer it was evident, Cheesy was rushing to them. "AHH. MePhone is DEAD." He said, everyone gasped. "Someone killed him, It could have been Taco!" "Taco!?" Gasped Apple, "Who's th- Oh, now I remember. But I think it was Marshmallow!" Everyone turned to Marshmallow. "How? I was no where near him. Idiot!" Apple gave a gasp, she sobbed and rammed herself into Idiotic Island, which made tip over. "Oh, no. Apple could be injured!" Paintbrush rushed over to Apple, who was coughing violently as Salt and Pepper stepped over the cage and ran off. "She's- She's, dead!" The announcement caused shockwaves, everyone turned to Marshmallow, now glaring at her. "What? She was the one who ran into the cage.." "You called her an idiot! That made her run into the cage. I would never kill anyone permanently, unlike you. Marsh." The statement gave from Knife. "What? I didn't mean to- Hey! Where are Pepper and Salt?" "Don't change the-" Paper looked around mid-sentence, "Oh no! She's right, they are gone. Ah! What are we going to do?" "AHH!" The scream came from inside the cage. "OMGA, he's dead!" Lightbulb gasped, "Ooh, who did it? Someone here is a murderer!" "OJ!" The voice was Salt's she rushed back into the cage. "What happened? Is he dead?!" Salt was now close to tears. "Wait. He's not. He's just almost broken. He's not all broken." Proclaimed Pickle. "Oh good! Anyway, I have lost Pepper. We had an argument. Then she stormed off and I heard her scream! Something was following me, but then it just went away!" "So, we have two killers?" Fan got his laptop out. "Who do I speak to about getting some cell service around here!" "Well, we would be in Hotel OJ, if it was getting built faster, then no one of this would have happened." Lightbulb pointed out, making a funny face in the process. "I think we should all stay here." Marshmallow voiced. An object sped towards them and hoped into Idiotic Island. "Ahh! It's the killer!" Shrieked Bomb. "H-hey, I-i didn't stutter in that s-sentence." "No!" Cried the object, everyone fell onto there knees, hands to their ears. "Oops, sorry, I'll turn down my volume." "Oh. An unseen object. Ooh!" Said Fan, not on the floor kneeling like everyone else. "Fan, no!" Cried Balloon, everyone gasped. "What?" "I am Microphone!" Said Microphone loudly, "A new contestant in Season 2, but I doubt there will be one." "Season 2?" Gasped Lightbulb. "Are you from the future? Am I in?" "I think what she means is that she would be in Season 2, if it was taking place. So it would have taken place if MePhone hadn't died. She's not from the future." "She can be if she wants to be." "What about PEPPER?" Moaned Salt, "I'LL go out and look for her. Like, bye!" And with that Salt ran, no one stopped her, but all blinked in shock. "Wow. She knows she is going to die, right?" "Salt, Salt!" Pepper shouted, a figure covered with a small robe, was dragging Pepper off. "Owch! That hurts! Get off." The figure turned and threw the robe off of itself. "Why should I? I am trying to save you!" "Taco, you are trying to save me, from what? From That!" Pepper and Taco gasped, looking at what was ahead. "Wait! One question! Aren't you evil?!" "Well, I don't know the answer to that myself, I have been feeling remorse, yet I LOVE that feeling, and I always have the urge to steal something, and be friends with someone...SOUR-CREAM!" "So, you feel kinda evil and kinda not?" "Yep." Taco let go of Pepper and ran, bashing into what stood ahead, knocking it out. Taco ran ahead, and Pepper stayed on the spot. "I...am...like...confused." Suddenly what stood ahead awoke and grabbed a twig and stepped to Pepper. "Ugh! Why is it raining?" It snarled. "What are you gonna do?" Asked Pepper, nervously. "THIS!" And then, the Pepper's scream echoed through the island. "PEPPER!" Salt was on her knees, sobbing in the rain. "I am like so sorry, I failed at finding you! PEPPER!" "And so, I am the KILLER!" Now, at Idiotic island, everyone had found out the killer. "AND YOU WILL ALL DIE!" "W-w, but why?" The question had not been answered and Idiotic Island Killer only grinned in reply. "My assistant is dealing with Pepper. Soon to be Salt, then Taco who is on the island." "So, it's NOT Taco?" ---- Dead: Apple, MePhone. Unknown: Salt (Because she hasn't been seen, so she could be dead), Pepper, (We only heard her scream)! Alive: Everyone else! NOTE: I put Fan, Microphone and Cheesy in there, because they have been on the island before there contestant debut, so Fan and Cheesy have obviously been considered as S1 contestants and well Mic was in the finale, so I couldn't just have left her out. Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Object Overload